Brad Swaile
Brad SWAILE Date of birth: 1976-12-26 Hometown: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Website: Brad Swaile's Official Facebook Non-anime roles: Amuro Ray in "Federation vs Zeon" (VG) Amuro Ray in "Gundam Battle Assault 2" (VG) Amuro Ray in "Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space" (VG) Amuro Ray in "Mobile Suit Gundam: Journey to Jaburo" (VG) Amuro Ray in "Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front" (VG) Dearka Elsman in "Battle Assault 3 Featuring Gundam Seed" (VG) Nightcrawler- Kurt Wagner in "X-Men: Evolution" (TV series) Reiner Granat in "Zoids: Battle Legends" (VG) Wayne Schlumper in "Party Mania" (VHS board game) News: Nabeshin to Attend San Japan Anime Con in Texas (Apr 22, 2011) Toronto's CNAnime Hosts Mega Man/Big O's Hitoshi Ariga (Jul 13, 2010) English Gundam 00 Promo, Cast for 4 Meisters Posted (Jul 8, 2008) Viz Confirms Death Note English Cast (Sep 4, 2007) Anime Central Guest Announcement (Feb 25, 2002) Toshihiro Kawamoto at ACen (Feb 13, 2002) Press Release: San Japan Announces Additional Guests For August 2011 Convention (Jun 9, 2011) Other articles: You can contribute information to this page, but first you must login or register Staff in: (English version) Death Note (TV) : Special Thanks To (Extras) Cast in: (English version) Arjuna (TV) as Boy in Booth (ep 6); Chris Hawken; Security Guard (ep 7) Black Lagoon (TV) as Rock Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail (OAV) as Rock Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage (TV) as Rock Boys Over Flowers (TV) as Kazuya Aoike (The) Daichis - Earth Defence Family (TV) as Pokemaru Seller (ep 8); Yashiro (ep 9) Death Note (live-action movie) as Light Yagami Death Note (TV) as Light Yagami Death Note Relight - Visions of a God (special) as Light Yagami Death Note: The Last Name (live-action movie) as Light Yagami Dokkoida?! (TV) as Suzuo Sakurazaki/Dokkoida Dragon Ball Z (TV) as Teen Gohan (Vancouver dub) Dragon Drive (TV) as Reiji Oozora Galaxy Angel Z (TV) as Fan; Roberto .hack//Roots (TV) as Seisaku Hamtaro (TV) as Maxwell Hana Yori Dango (movie) as Kazuya Aoike Hikaru no Go (TV) as Sai Infinite Ryvius (TV) as Kouji Aiba Inuyasha (TV) as Nobunaga Junkers Come Here (movie) as Keisuke Kimura Kurozuka (TV) as Kuro Maison Ikkoku (TV) as Yusaku Godai (eps 37-96) MegaMan NT Warrior (TV) as Lan (eps 18-56) Melty Lancer (OAV) as Ligel Mobile Suit Gundam (TV) as Amuro Ray Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (TV) as Soran Ibrahim / Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season (TV) as Soran Ibrahim / Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer as Setsuna F. Seiei Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (TV) as Dearka Elsman Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (TV) as Auel Neider; Dearka Elsman Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus: The Chosen Future (OAV) as Dearka Elsman Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Special Edition (OAV) as Auel Neider; Dearka Elsman Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Special Edition as Dearka Elthsman Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (TV); Quatre Rabarba Winner Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz (OAV) as Quatre Raberba Winner Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz Special Edition (movie) as Quatre Raberba Winner Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (movie) as Amuro Ray (The) New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion (TV 1989) as Kimba Nurse Witch Komugi (OAV) as Kyousuke Date Nurse Witch Komugi (special) as Kyousuke Date Project ARMS (TV) as Takeshi Tomoe Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (TV) as Takeshi Tomoe Ranma ½ OAV as Mousse; Sentaro Daimonji Ranma ½ (TV) as Mousse (seasons 2-7); Sentaro Daimonji Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (movie) as Mousse Ranma ½: Nihao My Concubine (movie) as Mousse Rockman.EXE Axess (TV) as Lan; Vine Man Saber Marionette J (TV) as Otaru Mamiya Shakugan no Shana (TV) as Keisaku Shakugan no Shana Tokubetsuhen: Koi to Onsen no Kougai Gakushuu! (OAV) as Keisaku Satou (The) SoulTaker (TV) as Kyosuke Date (The) Story of Saiunkoku (TV) as Ryuuki Shi Tokyo Underground (TV) as Rumina Asagi Transformers: Energon (TV) as Kicker Video Girl Ai (OAV) as Yota Moteuchi Zoids/ZERO (TV) as Harry Champ Zoids: Fuzors (TV) as R.D. Category:Brad Swaile Category:Amuro Ray Category:Nightcrawler Category:Kurt Wagner Category:Gohan Category:Quatre Rabarba Winner Category:Kimba Category:Kicker